


Lucky

by corhahale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But then my inner want for angst beat me, But then takes a turn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, I really didn't mean it to be like this, It was meant to be happy and funny, Its starts off happy and nice, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day inside the married life of Stiles & Cora, with an extra little one running around keeping everything in business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back with a one shot that has been habouring in my mind for at least a month now. This is my first kid fic, I usually don't like them but I needed to get this one out so here it is.  
> I swear this was not intended to be posted on Valentine's Day at all, it's just the day I finally finished so just warning you that this has no relevance to Valentines Day. Sorry!  
> Anyway enjoy! Please let me know what you think and whether you liked it!

“You have your Mother’s hands.” Stiles whispered.

“What! How do you know?” The excitement in the small girls voice made Stiles lightly chuckle.

Stiles had Talia’s hand grasped in his own, slowly tracing and turning over her hand. They were laid out on Stiles's bed facing eachother.

When Stiles looked up at Talia, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. Her dark hair was in pigtails that she secretly loved but pretended to hate. Her caramel eyes were wide and waiting. She was so innocent and sweet but had a devious streak in her from from both parents.

“Well it’s all very simple, you see?” Stiles imitated a British accent, that had Talia releasing a giggle.

“Daddy, tell me!” The small girl whined, wriggling around on top of the bed, tugging his hand gently. The light gesture to let him know, she was getting impatient, just like her mother.

“Well, you see. Your mother has, well..” Stiles lowered his voice to a whisper and beckoned Talia closer so she could hear him. “She has the tiniest hands and your’s are even smaller!” The shock that appeared across Talia’s face was priceless but she had learned from a young age of tall tales from Stiles that she can’t believe everything she hears. Her shock soon became a frown.

“Show me.” A smirk replaced Talia’s frown and Stiles couldn’t help the grin that made its way across his face. She always looked so much like Cora when she smirked and it made Stiles heart soar whenever she saw it.

“Alright. Put your hand in the air… Yeah, okay, now just spread out your fingers out.” Her miniature hand was hanging in the air when Stiles brought his own hand up and placed it against hers.

His hand dwarfed hers easily, her fingertips barely reaching his second knuckles. A gasp brought a chuckle from Stiles lips. Talia lowered her hand and stared down at her hands with a confusion written on her face.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean I will have the tiniest hands forever?” Stiles barely heard Talia’s whisper but only grabbed her hand and smiled when her eyes meet his. Her eyes wide with what looked like panic.

“Lia, you may have small hands now, but you still have years and years to grow and by that time your hands will bigger than your mom’s. You may have your mom’s hands but you have some of my amazing genetics too.”

“Hey Lia, come on it's time for bed.” Cora was leaning against the door frame, with an unreadable expression and her arms crossed against her chest.

“Mom, do I have to?” Talia was up off the bed and using her known puppy dog eyes that used to get her anything she wanted, but only tricked Stiles now. Cora was invincible against those eyes.

“I've already let you have an extra five minutes. Come on, I have a story to tell you.” Cora let out the gentle smile that had only developed after the birth of Talia. She held out her hand for Talia.

Talia gave a glance to Stiles and they both grinned a bit before Talia grabbed onto it pulling Cora along, but not before Cora popped her head back into the room to give Stiles a look that used to scare him a lot more when he was younger.

“Don’t think I didn't hear what you said and that you won’t pay.”

-

Cora was cooking at the stove while Stiles’s sat on the counter telling Cora about a particular story that involved Scott and a late night running away from the high school’s security. Cora was smiling when Talia came racing to Stiles’ hanging feet waiting to be lifted to his lap.

He smiled down at her and faked hurting his back. He had to bite his cheek from laughing at Talia’s expression. Then Talia turned to Cora who was stacking the last pancakes on top the plate. Cora looked down at her, winked and picked her up dropped her on Stiles’ knee. The grin that covered both of the girls faces completely shocked him from slipping to the ground with Talia hanging on to him. He carried her to her to her seat before kissing Talia on forehead and giving Cora a questioning look.

“What?” Cora tried acting innocent but her smirk was identical to the one Talia was wearing when he left to bring the lemon juice and syrup as Cora took the pancakes.

“What have you to got planned?”

“Nothing. I just told her some pretty life inspiring advice.” Cora walked in front of him, swinging her hips while Stiles narrowed his eyes.

When the two of them sat down, Talia already was piling and pancakes on her plate and eyeing the syrup that Stiles had placed in front of him. Cora took a couple of pancakes and began eating the slice of toast, that only she liked.

“So Lia, what’s the life inspiring advice that your Mom told you?” Stiles raised his eyebrows up, when he noticed the quick glance Talia did to Cora. Stiles shoved some pancakes in his mouth to keep himself from bursting out and commenting on the exchange.

“It’s a secret. Only me and Mommy can know. Can you pass me the syrup please, Daddy?” Talia smiled gently and had her arm out stretched, waiting for the syrup. Stiles was glad he had chosen to place the syrup on his side. He swiped at the bottle of syrup and held it just a few inches away Talia, causing her to frown.

“Tell me and I’ll give you the syrup.” Stiles broke his eyes from Talia’s only to quickly look at Cora, who had an unimpressed look on her face. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was in a straight line.

“I’m not allowed though!” Talia grumbled. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. Stiles looked over to Cora who had maintained her unimpressed face. Her arms were still crossed and her eyes were firmly looking at Talia. There was a tense pause at the table, no one letting up anything other than the breaths of air. The struggles of having such stubborn family.

“Fine. You two plot my demise. It’s fine.” Stiles gave Talia the syrup, who had a winning grin across her face. She drowned her pancakes in layers of syrup and neither Cora or Stiles stopped, only quirking their lips at their daughter's antics.

They all ate in silence after that, Cora barely eating, Stiles shoving as much pancakes he can fit in his mouth and Talia slowly chewing and swallowing her food. Stiles warily looked at Cora’s plate, where she had only eaten half of her toast and even less of her pancakes. He always worried about Cora not eating enough. She had told him it was a bad habit she developed when she had a lot on her mind and he could see the vacant look in her eyes.

The minute Talia was finished her syrup soaked pancakes, Stiles was bustling the table clean and shoving everything into the sink, even though he knew Cora hated it when he did that, but when Cora didn't say anything he knew something was up.

“C’mon Lia. We’re off to Uncle Derek’s for the day!” Stiles bundled her up into his arms and took her upstairs so she could get ready. When he left her room, Stiles found Cora in their bedroom she was laying on top of the bed facing away from him.

“I’m staying home. You two have fun at Derek’s. Tell him I might go see him later today.” Cora spoke but didn't turn to face Stiles.

“Okay, I love you.” Stiles worry filtered through each word and he could tell Cora could sense his emotions as her breathing became deeper. She turned her head to him, gazing over his features before returning to her original position.

“I love you too.” Cora told him. When Talia came bounding in, she took in Cora’s position and then looked up to Stiles. Her excitement slowly ebbed away, worry replacing it. There had been another time like this, it had been a couple years ago, but Stiles remembered how scared Talia had been.

Talia walked to where her Mom was facing before she crawled onto the bed too, shoes and all. They were whispering to each other and Stiles wished he had werewolf hearing just make sure they were okay. When Talia got up from the bed she held her Cora’s hand she smiled and kissed her Mom’s head.

“Me and Daddy will see you soon, okay Mom? And then we can invite everyone here and have a big werewolf pack sleepover, like Uncle Scott and Daddy have always wanted and then we can all sleep in bed together like we used to.” Talia was still whispering to Cora but now he could hear it. He saw Cora’s head nod and then Talia ran over to Stiles, who promptly picked her up. He smiled at her because she always knew what to say but he wasn't sure it was enough. Stiles carried her to the car and buckled her up before jumping in and driving out of the driveway to Derek’s.

-

“Cora?” Stiles’s voice echoed around the house and when no one answered he ran up the stairs, two at a time to their bedroom, where Cora had photo albums circled around her. She looked up at him and pushed a space on the bed so he could sit beside her. Stiles carefully leaped over the albums to sit next to Cora who had focused her attention on a photo album that was in front of him. He looked down at it and saw that the photo was Talia and Stiles at the beach. She was on top of his shoulders laughing and Stiles lips quirked until he looked over to Cora, who had tears forming in her eyes. Stiles grabbed her chin and carefully inspected her face.

There was tear streaks that had faded into her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red. Stiles put both his hands on her cheeks and gently drew patterns against her cheek. Her eyes avoided his eyes and the pain that was waking up in Stiles chest was slowly bleeding out of his body, for Cora to smell. She looked up, through her glassy tears, she understood and nodded.

“I just… I’m afraid. She can’t lose you. She can’t lose you, Stiles and you're the most vulnerable. You’re human and you don’t have faster healing or enhanced senses. She loves you more and she can’t lose you. She can’t. She could lose me and yes, she would never recover but if you died, she would never be the same. We can’t.” Cora was mumbling into his chest and Stiles could feel his top being soaked in tears. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back gently. Stiles could feel tears of his own falling from his eyes.

“No one’s leaving anyone. Lia wouldn't let us. Actually, the whole pack wouldn't let us. I’m not losing either of you and you are not losing me, Cora Hale. You are not losing another person, okay? It’s just not happening.” Stiles was murmuring into her ear. He kissed the top of her head and looked over the photo albums and noticed that every single one was open with only photos of Stiles and Talia. None of them showed Cora in them.

“You know how you wanted to know what I told Lia last night when I took her to bed?” Cora’s voice was small and sounded tired.

“Yeah?”

“I told her that even though she might have small hands or brown eyes,that none of that mattered. That I found someone to love my tiny hands and my angry glares and that’s all she has to do. All she has to do is find someone to love her tiny hands and brown eyes. That if I could find someone to love my angry glares and tiny hands that she could too. That’s what I told her.” Cora had lifted her head from his chest and was staring at Stiles waiting for his reaction. He was still looking at all the photos laid out on the bed. He flipped to the end of one of the albums reaching to the photo that he had always loved.

Stiles had taken without the either of them knowing. It was of Cora kneeling in front of Talia cupping her. Cora had been tying up her shoelaces and then Talia had started crying because she couldn't tie her shoes herself, so Cora comforted her until she stopped.

Stiles turned back to Cora, with a small grin stretched across his face. He took her hands and kissed the knuckles of them before replying.

“Yeah, you’re pretty lucky you found someone to love your miniature hands.” Cora glared at him and lightly punched in the chest before lightly chuckling.

“You should be grateful that you found someone that can look you in the eye when you eat curly fries.” Cora laughed at Stiles expression, when Talia was pouncing onto the bed, giggling and talking about how her and Uncle Derek rang everyone and that everyone was coming over in five minutes.

“And Uncle said that even Grandad was coming too and that means Granny M’s going to come. That means the whole family will be here!”

“You ready, little Hales?”

“Hey!” Both Cora and Lia objected in sync. Stiles ran down the stairs, with Cora and Lia chasing him, thinking about how lucky he was, because he really was lucky to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be happy and mushy and funny, yet here we are with the angst.


End file.
